Kittystar comments on Starkit's Prophecy
by Admiral Crimson
Summary: Oh noes another trollfic!11111 i is dyeingg I am reading sesx's fanfic, Starkit's Prophecy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

**Yes. A billion other people have done this. But have I done it? NAY. So here I am! Please review! **

The cats gathered around a pool. They all looked into it eagerly. A dark shape appeared on the surface. **(A fish...?)** A blue she cat looked up. Her eyes were bright.

"There is a prophecy!" She said. "out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly." **(What?! Her eyes were bright because she would get revenge on Hollyleaf?! DIE!)**

"Its about StarKit!" **(I am speechless.) **A white tom said. "Shes **(She's not shes) **going to save the forest," He looked at a gold tom by BlueStar. "she has powers nobody dreamed of." Said the gold tom. **(I thought he just looked at the gold tom. And aren't there like 10 other gold ones? *coughLionblazeandLionheartcough*)**. "Should we tell JayFeather?" He asked. "Yes." Said BlueStar. "he needs to know."

She walked away from the pool to tell JayFeather about the prophcy. **(THY JUST SAID THAT ONE SECOND AGO)**

did u like it? plz tell me in urm review! **(In urm review. Which button is that?)**

Chapter 2 the Rise of a Heroin **(Oh Starclan, not drugs!)**  
ok jazzie-kun **(...)** pleas dont get mad at me cause your not in it yet. You'l apear soon dont worry. **(Jazzie-kun?! XD)**

StarKit wock up **(Someone explain how to wock up!) **and sunlit was in the branches. **(Whaat? Sunlight IN the branches?)** She closed her eyes againstill tired. **(I know, I'm stilltired too. Verytiredindeed)** Butter mom **(and toast dad) **wouldn't let her sleep not today. **(Sleep not today!)**

"Sweety its time to get up" said Dawnsparkle; her eys shinning. **(How ironic)** "Today is important today." **(Repeat again please, and repeat!)**

"What is it Mom" **(Is that a statement or question?)** said StarKit awake right away. Then the she cat rememembered what today was. **(GREAT STARCLAN!)**

"Ohmigosh its my serimony today!' **(Oh yay the serimony!) **she squelled excercisedly. **(We all love squelling and excersicing, right?)** Today was the day she was an apprentice!

She flicked **(Wut?) **outside not even waiting for her Mom. But her Mom cot up to her quick.

"Sweety you know the clans don't except cat slike **(slike; the newest word of the year.) **use sometimes." She said.

StarKit glared. She didn't lake **(I don't lake it either.) **beig told that. Just because her Mom was a usedto **(Was a used to?! Really?) **be Shadowclan cat and her dad was jayFeather the medicine Cat didn"t mean she ws different! **(Newsflash: It does.)**

"StarPaw come here." Said FireStar from the leg. He jumped down. **(So she's already and apprentice and Thunderclan has a leg.)**

"StarKit it s tome for you to become an apentice: he said. "Your a strong brave cat and because of that I will mentor with you." **(NO WAY OMIGOSH SHE IS GONNA BE MENTORED BY FIRSTARR!)**

Ever body gasped. StarKit did too. Se herd hear mother say "Wow!".

Firehert liked her shoulder. **(I like it too!) **He whispered in her ear "youll be the best their ever was StarPaw I know ti." **(I know ti...)**

Surpised she walked away when they were done howling **(Howling?) **for her./ Then she went ofer to JayFeathern and DawnSparkle who were very prod. **(She went to offer herself to the prod.)**

"Daughetr where very happy but he have to say something said Jayfeather his chest puffed ouit. "You see there is this prophcy Starcaln gave me it said that out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly." **(HOW IS HOLLYLEAF EVIL?! PLUS SHE'S DEAD! She should be a kit right now!)**

StarPaw gasped. What does it mean?

lol I update fast dont i. REVEIW or ill hit over the head with a frying pan! XDD jk **  
**

**I hop u enjoyyed my coment for dis storee11 I canot wet 4 mornchappies. x3**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter three the Battle 4 the caln

**Thhnks 4 nut flmenig me forr mi sumtimez bad gremer**  
thx jazzie-kun 4 th good review! and stop flmaing the stroy!1 i bet u cant right such a good story!1!1 **(I bet I can! x3)**

StarPaw walkd over too the appentice's den. Insid she saw her sister's FlamePaw **(Ah! FIRE!)** and lakePaw and hr frend JazzPaw (a.n: jazzie-kin ur my bff!) waz slepping on the mos. **(So lakePaw and this JazzPaw werez slepping on mos?)**

"JazzPaw get up." She cried. JazzPaw opend her brlliaint blu eyes and looked at hr.

"Do yo want 2 go on pattrol wit me?" she asked. **(APPRENTICES CAN'T SAY THAT! Only the deputy who assigns patrols.)**

"Sure!" Said JazzPaw getten up from the moss. They leavt and went two the entrnse too camp. **(To the entrsne! :D)**

But then, a cat came in thru the entrnce! It was BlackStar!1!11 **(Oh no111!1!11!)**

"Shadowclan are attaking!" She yelled. All the cats came out from there dens. She jumped on a cat and clawd him and he ran of. **(She became an apprentice five minutes ago, and now she knows how to fight?)**

"Good job StarPaw!" FireStar called, "The last cat i new that culd fiht lik that was SandStrom. Your a good fihter!" **(Who is SandStrom?)**

StarPaw was happy. She wus a good fihgter! Maybey this was wat the prophcy meant.**(Oooh a wat prophcy! Wat's that?)**

thnks and ples no more flems **(How can people not flame? Dat iz teh questun.)**

**I hope you have enjoyed this tedious production. XD :P**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three The Traning Under The Star **(Where are the other stars?)**  
OMGOSH GUkys im so sorry but SOMEONE glares at rainy days FLAMED ME AND I GOT REALLY HURT. OKKAY IF you dont LIKE thestor y you dont have to readit u know. **(Ph good! That means I can stop commenting on this! :D just kidding)**

hapter Three The Traning Under The Stars **(Hapter?)**

Shadowclan run from the camp. StarPaw smiled. Shed one! Noone cod hurt her family now . **(Yay, Shed one! Zero for her family. :P)**

StarPaw!" said FireStar. "Its time we train!" I want to show you how to fight!" **(Wow. Just wow.)**

"Ok." Sad StarPaw happl;y. **(Woah, mood swing!)** "but yo just saw I culd fight, write?" "Well, ya." said FireStar. "But I wnted tol see if that was all you new." **(Yo I tol new1!)**

"Ok." They went to the frost **(Brrrr)**togather and the other cats cleaned jp the bodies. "Ok StarPaw" said Firestar one they got their. "We'll start with how to dog." **(Clean up the bodies and then dog!)**

"Cmon thas too easy!" yelled StarPaw. Shed just beat BlackStar she was ready for anything! **(HOW DOES AN APPRENTICE BEAT A LEADER AND THE APPRENTICE HAS NO FIGHTING SKILLS?!)**

"ok Ok" mewled FiresTar, lets learn how to claw an oponit. **(Let's claw an oponit!)**

"Ya." Yowled Starkit. She jumped at FireStar not Giving hiM time to attakc. "She hit his side he didn't move he was to surprise.d she clawed him and he started bledding. **(Didn't anyone tell you to sheathe your claws when training?) **"wow StarPaw" he said ".Your doing awesome." "Really?" gaped StarPaw. She didn't think she was doing that god was she relly special like the porphesy meowed? **(Prophecy's can meow! :D)**

"Yes StarPaw." Snarled Firestar. "I couldnteven get away in fast enough. Only scourg was did that before.," **(He's snarling...PUNISH HER FIRESTAR!)**

"OMGOSH REALLY?" asked StarPaw. Scourg?1? THE SCOURG? She dherad so muchj about him he was really evil and killed alot of cats. "I'M LIKE SCOURG? "I didnt mean it like that" FirePaw sad fastly. **(Newest word of the day: Fastly!)** "I ment you wer a good fighter. Its really cool." At that minute he thought to himself 'Starpaws so kawaii look at her eys and her fur. **(...YOU HAVE A MATE FIRESTAR.)**

"Oh ok thanks." They trained floor **(How do you train a floor? :O) **awhile later StarPaw beat FireStar 8 times once she let him win to make him fel bettar and b y the last one she was alittle tired. **(Yeah, every apprentice is that great as fighting. That's average.)**

"Hey FireStar can we hunt now." Said StarPaw. "im kinda hungry." **(You mean you're gonna break the code? Dundundun)**

"Oh we'll if you want." Firestar was disappointed he and; starPaw had been having so much fun. So they went huntng, StarPaw messed up a couple times but FireStar said it was okaysince it was only her second time (she'd had her first time when she was a littlekit and she and FireStar had snuck out together that's why he chose her as his apprentice_. **(Oohh that makes perfect sense! Yeah, I TOTALLY understand.)**

Later that night StarPaw locked up at the stars. **(Nooo! I like the stars. D:)**She and Firestar had'd so much fun this day. Theyd brung back enough food for the hole clan.**(Next new word: Brung!)**

Locking upn at the stars she turned to her best friend, JazzPaw, and said, "Do you think well ever be up there." **(Stop locking up stars!)**

"Ya totally." Said JazzPaww. "I mean youll be l,eader and I'll be depudy one day well have too!" **(That makes zero sense.)**

"Ya." Said StarPaw smiling she loved JazzPaw NOT IN THAT WAY U SICKOS!) they were best friends. She loked up at the stars again and smiled and fell asleep wit the Starcaln voices whisper in her head. **(I'M NO SICKO! :P)**

REVIEW R MY LIFE **(Toys r us?)**

(lol u like it Jazzy I mead you as kawai as I could(

**Yay this was great. XD Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY NEXT CHAPTER! Pls ****review or i'lL hit u on da hed with a frying pan. XD **

Chapter For StarPaws decids  
flamrs ur all satanits!11 anyon who dosent like the stro is a staneist **(You cannot asume that!) **cause StarGIPaw has such a strng conecton with sTarcaln and thats why you dot like it, its cause u do ntlik JEZUS! **(Oh really?)**

"StarPaw wok up its tim 4 parole." **(What did that say?)**

StarPaw opnd hr brite reinbow eys and locked arund. **(Okay. I wasn't too annoyed about Starpaw before, but now I read rainbow eyes. SERIOUSLY?!)**

"Omigosh who wus tha!1!1"Sshe yellow. **(She yellow1!1)**

"Its me GrayStipe" GrayStrip wisperd in her er. StarPaw gottedup. **(Newest word of the day: Gotted.)**

"Omigosh Graystip what do u want!1 she yelped GrayStrpe locked at hr. "Wll u be my mat" hE ESked. **(:O OMIGOSH GRAYSTRIP DAT'S SO ROMANITCI OF COURRSE I'LL DO TI11)**

"OMigosh grayStripe thats so nic!" StarKit scremed. "but FireStar alredy esked me."

"wel then hes jst an idot." **(Next newest word: idot.)**

"StarPaw wok up its tim 4 parole." **(Haven't we been here before?)**

StarPaw opnd hr brite reinbow eys and locked arund.

"Omigosh who wus tha!1!1"Sshe yellow.

"Its me GrayStipe" GrayStrip wisperd in her er. StarPaw gottedup.

"Omigosh Graystip what do u want!1 she yelped GrayStrpe locked at hr. "Wll u be my mat" hE ESked.

"OMigosh grayStripe thats so nic!" StarKit scremed. "but FireStar alredy esked me."

"wel then hes jst an idot."

y do u say tha?" yellED STARPaw GayStrip locked at hr meanly. "i dont lik him" sqeakd GrayStripe he locked arund fastly. "hes a mean cat! **(You're best friends, mouse-brain!)**

"OMIGOSH U MEAN LIKE SCOURG?" STARPAW SHOCKED. **(WHAT'S WITH THE CAPS ABUSE?!)**

"No ur much prtter then sourg" said Graystripe he licked her on the head I want u to be my mat." he yeleled. **(Yes! Be his mat!)**

"Well mabey. but what would FireStar say?" she wispereed. GrayStripe locked around agan. "I dont think he wuld mind." said GraStri;e **(Woooow. Really?!)**

"OMIGOSH SUR THAN!" StarPaww yelleded happly. **(...)**

"Wat ar uo ta;kin abut" said FireHert he was walkin up. He locked angrily. **(Oh noes they're been ****caughted!)**

"oh uhhhh nuthin FireStar go back to sleep!" mwled StarPaw hoppin he would leaf so she culd be alon with grayStripe. **(Hopping like a leaf.)**

"Yah FireStra theres nithing to wory about!" cherrid GrayStrpe but Firestar didn't leave insted he said i thought I herd you asking her to be our mate." **(OUR mate? O.O)**

"oh uh yeh. yELLED STARPaw but he didn;t leaf instead he jumped on GrayStripe!1!11 **(No! I want Starpaw! No! I want her!)**

"I Want to be wit her!" said FireHart attakin GraySriep.

"No I do!" shouted.

"guysys stop fihting you can BOTH be my mats! StarPaw wispered apply like seCert." **(This love triangle is making no sense)**

"No we can;t do that their can only be 1!11 Howled Firestar. "Otterwies youll chet on us."

"So StarGleam, who will u pik?" giggled GayStipe. **(So now he's giggling?)**

**Thank you for reading! (P.S I nearly died)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Untidles  
UR OLL JUST SAINTS y cant u just except jEsuss it wold mae ur life so much mor engoyable u would never haf to worr/ again **(Excuse me?)**

StarPaw sad "I..i….." she was so foncusded! **(Newest word of the day: Foncusded!)** Thes to cats hard asked her to b there mates an wht was she supops to do? They we beoth handsome and althing, but bot had matss! Nhd she luvved them both! FirstAr wus so kind and he oviusly likked her allot. GayStirpe was so funny and col. **(Did anyone understand that paragraph?)**

"!" **(I say that all the time!) **said StarPaw ass she ruan in to the forest. It wus to muck# she culdnt choss! **(#muck the new trend!)**

She run and ran and run til ur paws her hurtinged. Hen she rrellized she corsed the broader. Oih no she thugh Shadowclan will get me. "wut are you ding here?" sd BalkStar s he waked up. **(I thought you BEAT THE LEADER.)**

"I'm sorry!" mewoed StarKit I didn't men too!' **(So she's a kit now?)**

That's ok" sed blackStar. "no wons perfeck.""no that's not true." Said StarPaw, offed. "StarClan is.""Waht do you mena?" wemed BlackStar. **(That is SO true!)**

"well the give us all this halpand stuff" said Starpaw. "without them we wold be lust." She said. **(Newest word of the day: Halpand)**

"I gess that's ter " balkcStar said, "besid I didn't relly mean that neway. **(Who's balkcStar?)**

"o really why?" said starpaw. "becus yo are." **(YO!)**

'WHAT' YOWLED sTarpaw jumping away BlackkStarTried to nugle her. "WHAT ARE O TRIG TO DO MOLE STRAEP ME?1?" **(What...?)**

"e—" BlakStar started too expaln, but, StarPw wass to quick **(E-!)**

"no" she Sid "I don't doned another tom after me!" "I got enog porbelms arigt now anywy! **(I got enog porbelms arigt now ****anywy! XD)**

"but yor pahfect." Said Blackstar. "you betted me in badle you HAVE TO BE " **(Yeah we betted!)**

"NO!" sh**** SarPaw Again runnin into the forst. Ters ralled down her checks she was cyring. 'its too much" sahe though. "Starcalnb help me….!" **(Starcalnb?)**

Chapter Six Desions,  
STUP GLAMING!11! IF YOU'R AN FLAM,E YOUR A STNITS AND WIL BUN IN HEIKL! **(How do you stup glaming?)**

LASTEST TIEM ON STARKITS PROPEHY:;

"NO!" sh*** SarPaw Again runnin into the forst. Ters ralled down her checks she was cyring. 'its too much" sahe though. "Starcalnb help me….!"

Afert tat StrPaw walkde thru the frost. She wus so depresedded! Hu was seh sapost to pik?/?/ Then she saw JayFethre cumin thru the forst tords her. **(I have no idea what that said.)**

"JayFeathr im soooo confusedd wat do i do she yelled their are three toms atref me! TREEE!"! **(I HAVE TREE TOMS ATREF ME!1111)**

i know" sed jayFethr he locked happy. "thats good four you it menzz that p[eo[le like uo. he told he smilling. **(Menzz p[eo[le?)**

"NO NUT I LUV ALL OF THEM" sed StarPaw back waling upst. "I DON'T KNO WHO TO [ICK!1!1" **(Who to lick?)**

"wel ten let me tel yo a stor.y said JayFeathern and he sat don. Onceu pon a tiem there were afew cats that I licked." **(Yeah. I licked like 5 other cats)**

"hu where they sad StarPaw snifing. **(How do you ****snife?)**

"theyre names were DawnSpark;e and... Stick/ saud JayFeather. **(OH COME ON!)**

"OMG STICK wispred StarPaw "YOU WHERE IN LUV WITH A STICK? She culdnt belief it. After al this tim she finds out that her fathe loved a sTICK. SHE GAPD IN SHOC. **(I'm ****gapding in shoc too.)**

"Wat did you do? she esked thoug cuase she was crios. **(Okay, what did that say?)**

Wel I culdn have kids with a stcik now culd i?" said JayPaw and he locked confuded. LIKE HE DIDN;T EVN KNO SHE WAS GNNA ASK THt qestn. **(WUT?)**

"sO YOU WENT WITH DAWNSPARKLE INSTD! YELLED STARpaw locking vry happi. "but that doesn;t help me what am I spost to do?/? **(SPEAK ENGLISH PLEASE)**

"Folo youre hart said Jayfeahr. "Who do yo want to be wit/" **(I folo my hart!)**

Hmm StarPaw taught for a secund. FireStar!" she yelldd and then run of to tel him that she ;oved him **(What a surprise!)**

NO FLAMSE!1!12!1 **(Flamse?)**

**Yay! Another few chapters of torture finished! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another...chapter...must...complete!**

Chapter Ate The Serimmony 1 **(Chapter ate the serimony! :O)**  
STOP REVOFIGN BAD! but than u JASZpAW for tehh godo revewis uve ben levving **(XD)**

StarPaw skided into de Camp. "FIRSTAR" SHE YOWLED "I ha to tel; uo somesting?" **(I ha to tel; uo somesting!111111111111)**

"nut ow StarOaw" he sadi "yuve gut to become WARRIOR!' **(SHE'S NOT OLD ENOUGH!)**

"MOGOSH REALLY creamed StarPaw. **(Yeah, really.)**

YEAH SAID firestar "Youv been a war for onll 3.14 **(Pi!)**dayss butt u are the best apent ice in the cAlan. Ur perfect. We ndd you to help dfeat BlackStar and ShadowclaN. And all teh other calns. Tehy are tyring 2 attack us were in the meddle of a warr. "**(Arr Warr.)**

"omgosh WE ARE?" scremmed StarPal she sus so surpissed!**(Oh Starclan...)**

"Ya DustPelt did while U were away in your walk Rivrclan attacked us." Said SandTrom. She locked sortaf sad she New FireStart lovved Stargleam. But it wass ok she newt wht wus best. **(Dustpelt did, SandTrom locked sortaf, and newt wusbest.)**

"OMGoht" sid StarPaw. "Quickk mack me a warrror!" **(Quickk, make me the youngest warrior in history!)**

"Oak" said Firestar.**(I say oak all the time too!)** He wlaked up to StarPaw. "aLL Cats Gather Round Who Are Older To Cach There One Prey!" **(ONE prey?)**

"Tday we are making a new Warrior."

The calnn GASPED! **(Yeah, surprise, surprise!)**

"SarkPaw! StarPaw!: shouted the clan.**(Starkpaw!)** They all new infancy it was she whom was beng mad a warrior. **(Who's an infant?)**

Starpaw was so exited! She'd never bin so hap inner life! **(Hap inner life.)**

"StarPaw….." said FirePaw. He was simile like shed never sent him simle behfore. "Are you ready to become a Warrior in the Name of Starcaln?:" **(NO! NO!)**

"Yes!" she shock3d. **(Noooooo!)**

"oak." Eh sad. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I gave you this narme. From now on, you will be none as StarPaw for your pel which sings like the starss and ur conectin 2 StarClann. We onner you'r bravvery and" " kindness." **(What? XD)**

"SarkPaw! StarPaw!: shouted the clan. They **(They what? :OOO)**

StarGleam girned. She wass a Warrior! At least!" **(At least you won't be a deputy! :D)**

"FireScar," she said, cuming over 2 him.**(...)** "I wanna tell u somesing." They locked sirously at him.

"yeah wat is it?" he sad, hop shinning in his eayres. **(What...)**

Dos he knew? StarGlema think.

"Firestar…." She brethed. She cullednt she was actually dong this after so lung.

"I….."**(Want you to kill me!1111)**

WINDCLAN ATTAK! Shioted a voise from obove the Camp.

It was….

HOLYLEAF! **(WHAT?! Hollyleaf isn't evil!)**

I workd reall' herd on dis chapter n tired 2 spell good so plzz review NICE! **(I doubt that...)**

Chatter NEIN Teh Evil Tigger and holY **(So you're German now?)**  
I SAID NO FLAMES! YOUR JUST JELOS YOUR GOING 2 HEL LJESS IS OYUR SAVER**(I nsjs dnen1111)**

"Ohno its HolyLeaf!" yelled FireStra he ranned away. SandStrom wnet aftre him.**(Firestar: The most cowardly leader of them all)**

StarGlaem locked up. HolyLeaf was stnding their and their was anodder chat with hr.**(CHAT TIIIME! BLABLABLABLABLBALAMANSDNDNEBBRBDRBRB)**

"OMIGOSH ITS TIGGERSTAR!" she hossed. "WHTA WIL WE DO!"**(ERMIGAWD ITS TIGGERSTAR1! THE TIGGERSTAR! WHAT SHALL WE DO ABOUT TIGGERSTAR?)**

"we figt." saud Jayfeathre and he ran at HollyLeaf. StarGlema washed as HolyLefa locked at JayFather and kiled him with one shot. **(Isn't Jayfather blind? Aren't Hollyleaf and JayFather siblings? Isn't it JayFEATHER?)**

"YOU KILDED MY FTHER! she yelled and she attcked HolyLeaf. HollyPaw gut out of the way and StarPaw attaked TiggerSar. **(OH NO1!1! COWER IN THE WRATH OF TOGGERSTAR!)**

"U killed TigerStra!" uelled FiresStar he locked happy. "You are speshil!" **(Yus. Berry speshil.)**

StarGleam was sooo happy, she didng notse as HollyLea grabbed Firestar and took him way. **(Newest word of the day: Notse)**

"OH NO" yelled StarKit. "WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM! **(Ya hes your mat!)**

a cilf hunger1!111! see im a god riter i no what thta id thx f4r the good revweiws JzzPaw && everon else WHOSE NIT A FALMER **(Falmer?)**

Chapter Ten The Recluse **(...WUT)**  
"EVERONE FALLOW ME" **(Fallow? Where?) **meowled **(Cats meowl all the time, don't they?) **StarPleam **(ALL HAIL THE GREAT STARPLEAM11!1)**as see charred for th3 entranse to eh camp. Tares stremmed down her face1 she wuss so sad her fahter had deid her leader was gunn. "FLAMEPAW LAKEPAW DUSTPELT MOM LOINBLAZE FALLOW ME." She said. "I NEDD A PAROL." **(I thought Dustpelt did!)**

The run into the frost their pass working fastly. She wood kill HolyLeaf and TigerSar for what thed don! **(Run Tiggerstar!)**

She batlecried using his nose to tar down the evill cats. Her heat burneded! **(...)**

Sune they had funded them. They were hidnig bwhind a bolder. "HAHAHAH" LAUGHED HOLylesf putting er claw on FiresTarS thort. "IVE GOT YOU KNOW!" **(Isn't that, like, Darth Vader's line or something?)**

StarGleam gasped. "noooooo Fireheat!" she scemmed "FalmePawgo!" she said. **(NO NOT FALMEPAGO!11)**

Flamepaw hurled at HolyLeaf. Hollyleaf laked at her in suprise. "What how could they have fallowd me." She dogged at Flamepaw her blue eys fallshig. **(Fallshig...?)**

"NO FLAMEPAW" whaled LakePaw seing her sisters about too die. "I LOVE YOU FALMEPAW." She yowled jumping herself in front of HOlyLeaf. **(I'm whaling too!)**

HollyLaffs paw cutt into hir throt blood came out LakePaw felt down. **(WHAT?! SHE DIDN'T KILL STARGLEAM?!)**

"NOOOO!1!11" StarPaw screamed. "FLAMEAPWWW!" She ran for HoltLeaf but it wass no us. LakPaw was dyeing. "I lofe you StarGleam." She wisperd before er blue I's cosed. **(*Sniffs* How sad! STARGLEAM DIDNT DIE!)**

"NO WAKE UP LAKEPOOL" shoited Stargleam-she was so sad and depersed she was cyring! **(WAKE UP LEAFPOO-oh wait)**

"hahaha" laughed HollyLeaf evil. "u just dunt gedot d o you Im one of teh Tree! I have pows beyound ur emaginating!" nd then…. She turned in…. A BARE! **(No she's not...)**

"Gasped" gasped everyone. It was a bare! **(More repeating repeating!)**

"IM A SHAPS*****!" siad Hollylea joyly. **(GREAT STARCLAN WHAT IS THIS MADNESS?!)**

"stargleam." Said FalmePaw cryingly. "I nedd to go back 2 the damp. I goat bury laekpaw. Ive neverbeen out of camp before how do you get back!" **(Wow.)**

"U ju wak to te the est. said StarPaw." **(Me thought she was a warriur)**

Thaks said FlamePaw crying she piced up the LakePaw and putter on her back and run.**(That made: ZERO SENSE)**

"nut so fast!" said Holyleaf! "Your not gunna get away that easly!" Wit a rar like an volcano erection she jumped at StarGlaem! **(Great Starclan...)**

Everone! Gasped! "NOOOO." Yowled STarGleam as sumething lung and sarp pluned into her bk. "YOU CANT GET ME THAT EASLY." **(Newest word of the day: Sarp)**

Everyone jumped at the HoBare! The bare rared in pane! Starepaw sent her teeth into its for. It rared. **(Hobare?!)**

"oak oka" HolyLeafthe bare said. "i no know Your not guna be bettin that esliay." Suddenly she was a cat1 then her body dropped her eyes went drka she was on the grund. Suddly ther wass howl from the other side of the froste. It was LaFlamePaw! **( It's a Lakepaw! It's a Flamepaw! It's a Laflamepaw!)**

"LAKEPAW UR BACK!" SHE SAD **(Me too )**

WHT SAID SPARGLAME. Thenshe locked. It was LakePool! She was runnin tord the forest starGleam was so appy. Then she sawyer eyes. **(TOM SAWYER!1111)**

THEY WERE OLLYLEAFS!**(Who's Ollyleaf?)**

the next chatter wil coke soon! **(The next chatter will coke soon?!)**AND STUP FLAMMING YOU HAETRS. YOU JUST DONT BELVE IN GOOD.

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Catter 1 The Fiht Aganst the Sitters 1

"Oh nose!" yellded StarPaw she wus so horrorifed. "LakePaool is buck and seh is NUT OKA!" **(Noses and Seekers references! Oh the horror!)**

"Of coarse im not okay!" LakeFall screchemd loadly she issed at StarGlame. "I'm being posesd by HolyLeaf wut do you THINK!" she yelddl and hulrd hesselv at StarPaw. StarGlme was so surpissed **(Starclan save me)**she culdn;t mofe

Then... "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" It was...**(Wut)**

REDPAW! Redpaw runnth over to StarPaw and jumped in font of herr and LakePolawm hit her insta. **(INSTAKILL!111111111 DJDJDNDDNDNSNJD)**

"Nuu Redpaw!" chked StarGlamea and she locked at RedPaw. "RedOaw are yu okayo?" she esked upsed. RedPaw cughed. "No im not but at leaat I sawed yuour lif! she sed and then he did. **(Okay...)**StarFlame locked at RedPaw she wus so buttifly then StarGleam shock her hud. "No Im STRREET!" **(I'M A STREET!) **she taught madly. "but now what do we dao agant LakePaw!" she lucked up. LakePaw was runnen toward Loinblzx and she was WIDESPED! **(What does that mean? O.o)**

"NOWWWWWWW LIonHEAR!" wisprd StarGalem and she ran towed LionBlaze and she hit LakePaw, who did to. **(That did NOT look like a whisper.)**

"StarGlame I will get u for thiss11 sed LakePaw as SatinClaw drag away to hellClan. **(WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?)**He waswerng oink naie Polish.**( Oh of course, all cats wear nail polish!)** then StarGlame stinted to crry as she realed that her sitter ass ded. **(Ooooookay.)**

"you killd my Subjt!" HolyLeaf rared turng back in a bare. "Ilus get you for thi!" she saud and then she rudhed at StarPlame. "Oh o!" yelld every1 "tarPaw got our of the Way!" **(Tarpaw, Roadpaw, and Carpaw shall be know. as Tarstick, Roadtraffic, and Carvroom!)**

Tim semd to slow danw as StarPawlem run awy from the bare. But she ran left into... TIGGERSTAR!" **(OMG ITS DA TIGGERSTAR!111111 NO WAY TIGGERSTAR I CANT BELIGE TI11111111 AAHHH TIGGERSTAR1 COWER IN HIS WRATH2111111)**

"Fuhrstar! yellded a TiggerStraw. "You ar gong to did now!" And he held out... SOME JEW! **(GREAT STARCLAN!)**

"Omg jyew!" elld FamePaw she locked at the yew. "But it wooden work becas thers a lizded on it." They all locked at the lizard. It wus a newt. The nwt ran away. **(Newest word of the day: Becas)**

"... NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled FamePaw. "Now the yew is gunna wkr! **(What!?)**

"Ete the yew!" sadi TiggerStar he thirst it at StarGlame **(IM SO SRRY TIGGERSTAR I SHALL DO YOUR BIDDING O GREAT TIGGERSTAR11111)**StarGleam baked away. "You're never get moi to ete it!" she esked and then she held "YOUE NEVER TOOK ME ALIV!" **(*Chants* Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!)**

"are you so sur?" aksed TigerClar and then he lung at StarGlema and grabed her and ran away. "Youl never cathg me!1111 he laght meanly. "Im gong to Shadowcaln!" And then he luf. **(IM SO SRY ILL OBEY U EVEN MOAR TIGGERSTAR1111111)**

Guyx I ben working relly hard on this wile I was gon. im sor'ry for the wait. Revew betetr and ill updat mor quick **(Yay. D: :P)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cahpter** 12 the Sark Forest

"NO!" yewled StarKit. She run after TigerClaw. but he was to fat**(ALL HAIL TIGGERSTAR THE FAT!1111111111)**. She cudlnt catch up. Finly she stoped. She was so tried so sad, Teres begun to role down her face: her sitser was deed and tigerstar had ExcapeD! **(THANK YOU O GREAT TIGGERSTAR!1111111111)**

"y am I so ulsess?/?/' she dsked. "why couldnt i kill her?" "its not opur falt. Sadi a voice from bedide her. "WHAT WHOSE THEIR" SHE SAID JUMPED. **(OMGEEE MORE CAPS ABUSES111)**

It juts me. " said JayWing waking to bedside her. "Yo couldt kill im becas u're nut dead." "what" said StarGleam "What dlo you men." **(I thought Jayfather/Feather/wing DIEDED!)**

"hes in the Dakr Froset!" said JayFeather. "hess allready ded!" oh no what do I do thouth starGeam. **(I dunno...)**

"we can go to teh Dark Forste but its ver danger." Mewled Jayfeater. "tack me their!" sad StarGleam. **(YOU CANNOT GO THERE! YOU ARENT NEAR THE MOONPOOL YET!111)**

She slepped **(Her died father?!) **and then they were in the Fark Forest. **(Ooh teh fark forest of farks and foons and forks!1) **It was dark. **(Duh) **Here was no mono 2 lighte the way and it wass heard to see. They herd voices! It wass TiggerStar! **(IT IS TIGGERSTAR11 LET US BOW DOWN TO THIS GREAT GOD NAMED TIGGERSTAR111111111111111)**

"ok tjen well kell her ND invade Thundercaln" **(Yes! KILL HER)**he was said. "WHAT NOO!" said StarPaw she jumped at him. she was aboot to hit him when BlackStripe was there! "TIGERSAR WATCH OUT" **(TIGGERSTAR WATCH OUT!11 A MALICIOUS TWOHEADED SERPENT WITH VICIOUS CLAWS IS COMIG AT YOU AND SHES HUNGRY!11111111) **said BlackStrip. TierStar loocked at her and he clawed her. It wasnt fare! **(Life ain't fair hon.)**

StarGleam fell to the ground blood was cuming from a wand on her sholder. It was a lot of red blod. **(Duh!) **HawekFrost Looked at her. She was so buetiful so kawai, he was thought just like FirStar. He loved her. He had to save her. **(And yet another cat is added to the love triangle!)**

He jumped in TiggerStar! He bit him! But it wa s to lat. StarPaw was dyeing. "it was turning balkc. "I love you seh said as she did. **(...Tell me she dies, tell me she dies)**

AND THEN STARGLEAM WAS DIED!11!111!11111!1!11! **(YES STARGLEAM DIED! TIME TO PARTY!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is really fun! Please don't flame though, because I did NOT make this story. And xDarkrosex will send you to Hellclan if you do. ;)**

Cahpter 13 The Metang wit Sartcaln **(Sartcaln?)**

"Omigish what happnd! shrekd StarPaw. **(Newest word of the day: Shrekd)**She looked arung. "am I in Starclan?" she eskes when she say the cats that she new. **(I'm esking that too!)**

"No of cours not your in the Daek Forest!" gagged a gray he-cat. **(Gagged a grey he-cat! :O)**StarGlame locked around windly for TiggerStar but she culd;nt sea him.**(WHERE IS HE!? WE MUST BOW DOWN TO TIGGERSTAR!111111 TIGGERSTAR, TIGGERSTAR, TIGGERSTAR111)** "Yes your in SatrCaln! **(Does ot have satyrs?)**said the she-ca. It was YellowFang. "Wher else wood you be?" **(In the wood forest! :D)**

"Yuo dont need to be so red! said StarGlame she was mad." **(IM SO SORRY I WAS RED11)**

sorry said YelllowFang but that made me made." **(I made I made! :O)**

"its ok" said StarGleam. "but i was in the sark forest so...HOW DID I DYE? **(You need to choose some colors first...)**

"TigerStra killed you"**(OMGEEE ITS TIGGERSTRAW1111111)** said BlueeStar cumin over to her **(Starclan save me!)**. "he can send cats to starcaln even from the drk Foret" **(The dark ferret!) **

"Wait so then I'm died?" **(Yes, you're died.) **StarGlame. "What do i do no? I cant safve the frost like this!" **(Pfft Jack Frost can save hisself)**

"That why we aer gong to send you bak to Thnduer clan!" saud WhitStrip. "But we also have somsing very imptent to tell you first." **(Whitestrip isn't even CLOSE to Whitestorm!)**

"Omg what is it" lauged StarPaw she stinted to jump up and down with joe." "I wnat to knew" **(Is it new, knew, jew, or yew?)**

"wel their are ten thigs we ned to give you before you goe" said LeafPool and she gave StarGlame 2 rocks with writting on them. "their the ten commons!" **(Oh come on!)**

"OMG THE TEN COMMONDENTS" squelled StarGleam and she was so exited. "I GET TO HAVE TEN COMMNDMENTS?" **(CATS DON'T KNOW ABOUT THAT!11)**

"Ya" said BleuStar "we need to give them to the calns but they wont liten. Thats why we nedd you to do it four us!" **(We nedd u four us!111)**

"Okay" said StarGlame and she left Starclan talking the rocks with her. **(What is wrong with this story!?)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Fortene The Ten Commdaments **(This is getting ridiculous)**  
Stargalme come down in2 thunderclaln camp. It was dark. Their were no cats otusdie. "SLL CATS GATER" she sadi. They cats gatehred. **(It's Stargleam, our ****unannounced leader!) **"I have Tebn Conmondants frum Starclam/" **(I have ten ****commodores from a star clam!) **she said. The cats gapsed. The started to mummur. "be quite" starGleam sad. Tehy were quite. **(BE QUIET!)**

"here she said pushing th3 roks foreword. "Loack at the them. Yu must fallow these commodents fur your hole lifes if you wnt to ge5t into Starcan." She said. They loked at the roxk. **(...)**

"1. thou shat not belive in other goIncesters **(What? I SHALLT BELIEVE IN GOINCESTERS OH GREAT STARGLEMA!)**

2. Dont make any picturs of anyhing and warhip them. If ou do ai will punsch you an ur grankits. **(If you do I'll punch your grandkids!)**

4. don't say Starcclan in vane. **(Don't say Starclan in a vase. Or Starglema will punch your grandkids.)**

5. Work for 6 days and worshipe me on 1. **(YES OH GREAT STARGLEMA!)**

6. Repsect our mom and dad. **(**_**Our? **_**)**

7. Dont kill otters unless in batl.e **(KILL TEH OTTERS! I mean, only in battle. Since STARGLEMA says so.)**

8. don't br unfateful to our mat. **(I love you mat. :3)**

9/ Dotn steel things from he other cland. **(What does that say?)**

10. Dnt lie aboot yiour nieborgh. **(SPEAK. ENGLISH. WOMAN.)**

10. Don't be jelos og your neiborgh. **(...)**

11. No BENG GAY!f **(That's just wrong.)**

The cat GAPSED. "Im sorry" said DaysPow. "ive ben a sinner. Ill do better next time!" Al the cats agred. StarPaw was happy! Teh were aon the write pat! If hey fallowed Sartclan thay woud neber go wong! **(Follow Fartclan?)**

But suddenly she saw somesting! It was….. REdpaw and LakePaool KISSING **(Yeah, such a horrible thing! :O)**

Cohpter Fiften THE TURTH **(Chapter Fifteen: THE TURTLE)**  
StarGlam marced ofer too RedPaw and LakePaw she looked angrily. "WhT DID I JUTS SAY?/" she esked. "The elfenth commonment is NO BEING GAY!11 **(...)**

"But I love her!1" said LakePol.(a/n. EW!11 THIS IS DIGUSTING) **(THEN YOU SHOULDN'T BE WRITING THIS)**

"But its agant the ten commdnents!" saud StarPaw. She wanet over and thurst herslef betwen them. "Do you WANT to go the dark foret?" **(It's better than being led by a mary-sue!)**

"Yes?" ansed RedPaw. **(Newest word of the day: Ansed)**

"No you dont" said StarGleam "it'sa relly horribld place." I kno, Ive been their!" **(I kno ti!)**

Were sory said RedPaw and lakePolw. They locked sadly. "We wont do it agan." **(WE WILL WHEN YOU DIE! :D)**

"I hope not" said StarGlame turng around and walkin back to FireStar. "We have to show this to the rets off the calns. **(Yeah, the otter calns probably want to kno abut ****this.)**

"ok said FireStar" "we should go to the Gathern." **(TO THE GATHERN!)**

"If we go to the Gathern then I can shoe off the commendments to the other claans1" gagged StarGlame happ;y. "Cmon lets go!" She ran of not wating fro any other cat and then she was at the Gathern! **(Let's shoe everyone this!)**

"ATENSION ALL CATS" she yelled lepping to the HighRock. ?"I NEDD YOU'RE ATTENSION I HAVE AN ANNOUNCER" **(You can't do that!)**

"Omg what is it!11!1" shocked MitsyFoot. "Is it imptent!" **(Yes. Very ****imptent.)**

"Yes of cors its imptent!111!1"! yellded StarGleam "or else I wuldnt be hear!" "I have the ten Commandmeonts and you need to kno what they ar!" She red the ten commons ot to the other calns and theny all bowed down to her. Thank you for teling use SarkGleam they said happly." "We sont sin again!" **(LET'S BOW DOWN TO STARGLEMA! SO THAT WE SONT SIN AGUN)**

"God" **(I thought you beleved in Satrcaln?) **said StarGleam she jumped form the HighRoke. She saw FireStar cumin **(EEK! CUMIN!)**threw the crowed towed jer. "StarGlame you are a much beter cat then me at this1 you should be letter. Im not deid so ill go join the eldlers insted!" he said and he tuched his noise to StarGleams. "You have to go to the MonStone today to go get your nien lives. Ill go with you and so will JayFather." **(Oh Starglema, you are so awesome I MUST GIVE YOU LEADERSHIP)**

"Kawaii" said StarGlema happly. They left the Gathern and all the cats were cherring for her, **(I love saying that when I'm happy!)**

So hod u guys lik eit? it wass so didsuting 2 rite the gya part. HBut thigs are guna be better no inteh clams! Also if ur a bad reveiwer u dont belive in Gosh ull go 2 hekc. thx guys for the god reveis. ! **(I HATED IT. Just kidding! ;3)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you everyone for your reviews! :D**

Chaper Sixteen The Nane Lifes **(Nane lives?)**  
But suddenly as SatyrGleam was leafing theri was a nose from the bushs and Shadwclan spring out!2! their was TailPoppy LittleCold, RedStrom OwlPad SchorcWind (there from the Alliances I mad them warrior they don apear in the books) and CeaderGeart, and Twanypelt & RustFur, all of BlacStars bets warriors. StarGleams malting orange swammed with suprise. What ere they going t do? "StarGlaw" said Blackstar sadly. "U cant becomed leader then it will be inblossble for us to have kitsss!" jhe said. **(What the Dark Forest did that say?)**

"Ive got to do BlackSrar its my detsiny." You cant fihtg feat.' **(IT'S MY DETSINY!)**

"No!" he meowled. "I don't want to loose you!" "Its oky" sad FireHeart he was called that new sinch he wasnt ladder, he hadnt leafed yeat. "Ya" sad GaryStripe "we lofe her to" **(I hadn't leafed yeat either)**

"ok" sad BlackStar sadly. They wacked away. **(They waked away at Starglema) **StarGlem was glad, she had anew love. Se didnot want 2 dell with this wright now. **(Hey, Darkroses actually spelt a word right! Anew!)**

StarGleam mead LoinBalze her depudy **(De buddy!)**he take the clkan back to camp. Her and JayFeather and FireStar walked to the MoonPool. "I cant belive it sadi StrGleam. "I can." Said JayFeater he was smelling StarPaw **(SMELLING STARPAW?! )**almots gasped shed never seen her father smiel befour! **(I have never seen you smiel before father!)**"Your a grate leddar StarGleam ive always none since the first day I saw yo." **(Your a grate cheddar Starryeyes ive always nonsense the first day I saw, YO!)****  
**

"Relly." She aksed. "Relay," he said. She smiled to for teh firts time in a log time she was really happy! Shed had someny toms chating after her but now this would be Oka! **(Please speak in a language OTHER THAN GIBBERISH)**

They were closed to the MoonSnot now. **(The MoonSnot! :O) **StarGleam was startig to gut a litel nervis. Wha if starClan didnt like her? **(Don't worry, they won't. :3)**

They went ot the MoonPolo. **(I thought it was MoonSnot!)**It was a shinny; rotund poll. StarGlean had never sen enythin so buetifly inner life befor. "im so produ of you," said FireTar his gaze tinkling. StarGleap purSmiled and liked the warter. **(Newest word of the day: purSmiled)**

It was dark! StarGel am opened erh eyes and she was in a froset. Then there weas lots of stars. 'like me' she thoguth lokoing at the star in her foreheed. Then they shinned brighter and there were cats! lost of cats and they were ver starry. Starclab!1!11! **(It was dark. She didn't even open her eyes and it was dark! :OOOO)**

"Are ou reedy" shouted on of them frob the front. "yes sad starKit whe was turbling with exitmente! **(WHAT!? STARKITUYGHCEFWLKJBVQKJBWJKVBNEKN;VENRTBREKBL?!11111)**

"ong of them came up. It was a blue cat. 'Bullstar' **(Omg it's Bullstar111111)**wispered StarGleam ahstruck. "With this live I gave you liedership said BleuStar puttinger noise to StarGleams. It hurtd! BlueStar wakled away StarGleam wandered ho muck more of this she cold tack it hurt so much she terbled. **(It hurtd as Bullstar ****wakld at her)**

"With this life I give you corrage" said YellowFag storling up to StarPleam. It hurted like neddles!1 **(Newest word of the day: Neddles)**

BambleCalw came nex. He put his mose on StarGleam's forehed. It hurt lick TiggerSTars class! **(It hurt lick...TIGGERSTRAW!111 OMKNG TIGGERSATRFHELJHE111)**

WithStorm stambled over next. "Woth this lift. I give you strenth. Us it well to pertect your clan." **(You are one with the storm!)**

LeaveWind cam on to her. "Wit this life i give u nolledge." It hurt like fier!1 **(Leave, wind!)**

She god a liff rom BundleFace form motherlinest a life from TailStar for qiickness, & a life for StoneFur for bravvery. She was shacking she didn nok if she cold mack it! **(What did that say? I couldn't understand it...oh wait it said "STARGLEMA IS A MARY-SUE AND A REALLY ANNOYING CHARACTER")**

**And** then… frorm the cord…. came…. A LINO!1!11!1 **(:O A LINO!11111)**

SatrGleam GASP! "This is ThunderStar" mowed TallStar. He was the first ledder of Thunerclan! OR it was called LoinClan." **(*Splutters* I-I-I give up.)**

StarPaw coudnt breath? **(Is she dying? *Grins eagerly*)**She was so exited and so onered! "I cat beliv its relly you ThungerStar she said in ah. "Its meh" said the lion. He toched his mastiff nose to her nose and the pan was worst than ever befor! StarGleam thougth she would de! "With his life I give o HEAR. You have a realy strong heat bfour but is even stornger now, thank you for giving comandaments to the Calns. Wath would Starclan

doo witouth you Now I will giv you a namr." **(Namr?)**

"Wat!" shotud StarGleam ass he opened his moth. "I donk want my bame to be StarStar that would be stuped! I want to be called GleamStsr!" **(XD She thought Starstar would be stupid? Wow, maybe the Sue does have some brains! Oh wait, she wants to be named Gleamstar. Forget what I just said.)**

"Fery well" said LionStar doping his head he wold lisent to StarGkeam she was specal. I now pronunce you….. GLEAMSTAR!' **(Yay -_-)**

Butt as the cats begun to cherr, there was a dankness! The darknest swolled everything! She could small BLODO! Suddenly TigerStar and HolyLeaf were there! In her vishon! She sa them tacking over the clans and ther was an arm of rogues and cats were deing! And suddenly … … their was a cat suruonded by a godlen lite!1!1! It was… HACKFROST! He made all the bad stuff disapare. **(Hackfrost! :O)**

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!11!1!1!11!" yelled StarGleamStar walking up. She juts culdnt be in loe with HawkForest she just could!11!1!11! **(MOOOOO A COW!111111)**


	12. Chapter 12

(Wow, it's been a while! Sorry for the wait. Well...um...enjoy(?))

Chapter 17 Returnr **(A new word! :D Returnr. I must use that...)**  
StarGleam shock her head **(JOY BUZZER TIME!)**waling up from the derm. **(I wail from the derm too)**FireStar was looking at her and his gren eys where sorrid. "GlaeStar you were takling in yuour slept are you ok?" he asked. JayFeather looked upsid to. **('Glaestar, you takling slept!)**

"Yeah yeah Im fin" StarGleam reponded gettin up. "I just had a badd dream thass all." "It's nothen." **(It's nothen Mr. Returnr!)**

"If your sur." **(My surname?)**Said FireStrar and they left the MonoPool and headed back too the Thundercaln camp. **(IT'S MOONSNOT YOU IDIOTS!) **

"GleamStar your back!" they said happy, crowding all over her. LakePaw and RedPaw looked sad thou, becas GleamStarg has sad they cant be in luv. **(In luvvvvv)**But GleamSar ingored them. But she new she had too do somefing more impotent. **(ERMAGARD SHE'S INGORING US!)**

"LinoBlaz" she said locking for her deputy. **(LOCK UP THE SUE!)**"I nedd you to tack a patrole tothe Sadowclan boulder," "I need you ro tell BlackStar im leder know." she said and she turnd and walked over the keader's den evwn though everone was trying to ask her questns about the serimy. "Guysz let me to to bed" she said shoeing them awy. /"Let me have a niche to myself!" **(SERVANTS! GET ME A BED AND I ALSO WANT HOT CHOCOLATE! I'm the queen! :o)**

They all walked away groabling. "She nevwr let's us have any fun" said BeryNoise. "Thats not kawaii at all." **(*.* BeryNoise! He is SO kawaii!)**

GleamStar didnlt care sge was waiting for FireStar. Then FireHert came into her den. "I'm levving" he said and he lef. StarGleam followed him uyelling "WAIT!1!11 Where are you gong?" **(Firstarr my love! Do not ****levv me!)**

"Well I cant be ledder so I'm just goint to leaf for a while. Maybe Ill be a rogue, or maybe I'll go join skyCaln. Who knows?" Then he luf. StarGamet was sad b/c **(B.C and A.D)**that was her mentor and one of the cats she luvved leaving but it was ka since thass what he wanted to due.

"Its oka StarStar" said HawkFrot appearating out of nonwhere. "I mean I love you so its all god." **(NO! WE ARE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER! NO ONE ELSE! HE IS MY KITTY! DIE STARSTARGLEAMSTARSTARPAWSTARKIT!)**

"I no" **(Oh good, she said no.)**said StarGlea prring s he wrapped her tail around HawkFrosts face she dint care that he was a rogue, she loved him. And now they could be togethier!. **(NUUU111111)**

Chater Eitheen The Deat 11 11 1 **(I liked Returnr better. That was a catchier title.)**  
StarKit weak up shed been asleep. Their was ayoll from the capm! She run otides her den she junped of the HighRidge. "I gott to kill ou: somone sadi. It WA.S….. TIGEERSTAR! **(FSGSEJGS OMIGOSH IT'S HIS HIGHNESS TIGGERSTRAW!111!11! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG111111)**

"Ttlu." Said HollyLefa meanly from his ides. **(Ttlu said Hollylefa manly from her sides ideas. Right?)**GLEAM STAR welled "GET OUT OF THE CRAMP EVERYONE" she coldu hander it heself. **(Gluestar welled up with tears.)**

"No" said BarkFall "we elov you somuch StarGleam we could'nt leafe u" NAD THE CATS FOUT! **(NAD THE CATS FOUT!1111 :OO)**

HolyKeaf turned into… a…. FUX! **(Thank Starclan that was an 'x'...)**GlameStar surpised. She jopped! But it was too latte!1 The foz was an inc form her face when LinoBlaze apparetd! She clawed him They're was bold. "noooooo" **(SHE SPILT BOLD. OMG)**said GleamStart. She was greif. **(Wait, I'm confuzzled. Is she Glemastar or Grief?)**Teras falled down her sparkling grey checks. **(...No.)**The shoned like the sun on her spakling checks. Her reinbow eyes where glowed lick skys after rani.. It was beutifly thohth HawkForts. **(It was beutifly thohth. :') )**

"its oyak StarGleam." said LionBealz. "I doe for you. it makes me gay whit hapyness." **(*Triple ****facepaw time*)**

"LIONBLAZE ARE YOU A….. HOMOSEZZUAL?/?/?/?2" **(*Triple facewall time*)**said StG;eamStar. gasp. was here clan bevoming quare. Bet b4 he colde awnser he ded! **(I'm ded too. :D)**

"NOOP" **(I LOVE to say noop!11)**said GleamStar, "HE WAS MY BORTHERS FATHER I WILL AVENGE THOU." She said. She lapped at HolltLeaf! HollyFale lagged and run "its to lare" she meowled "lock behind u" **(I WILL AVENGE YOU!111111111111)**

StarGleam looked. TiggClaw **(TIGGERSTRAW111111 OMSC OMG OMSC OMG)**was scratching DAWNSPAEKLE she run up the he cat clawd him he ran aya. "get pout of here Hacky-kin" she sad its too danheros" "iie" 9meanes no) **(RANDOM PARENTHESES TIME!)**said Hawkyfrost. "I lobe you my daer I wan't live you." **(NO. It's HAWKIEPOO)**

But the cats weer goin. Tiggerstar lagged sadly. **(I know how that feels! It really sucks when Minecraft lags...)**"you mayt have defted ous this time," his said "but nest time well be STORNGER." Then he left. Then HolyLeag left. Then thuneer clan was saf! **(HOLLYLEAF LAGS TOO?!)**

"since LionBleaze deid said Gleamstar I nedda new depudy. JazzPaw cum **(...)**hear. JazzPaw came. "JazzPaw I want make you in warrior. So you can bw my depduey." JaszPaw smieled! She was so happ! "JazzPaw form now n youll be JazzSong. **(*Facebuilding*)**Also ur my depdy. Anyone have a problem with that?: she was mean bcase she was sad~ no the cats said obdenintley. They new he was sad. They ripsected it,, linblaze was her after all. besider mots of the cats thouhth StarG;eam was kawai when she was mad her eyes robbled. She and hawkFrost slept NOT LIKE THAT THERE NT MAKES THEY WOULD DO THAT YET DONT REMEMBER THE CMONDANTS? **(NO I DON'T YOU FREAKY MARY-SUE FOXDUNG MOUSE-BRAIN THING11111)**

Im sorr it tock so logn, but I think I did real god on hese chathers. I was tiered the last one was log **(Me too. :P)**


End file.
